


mascara trails

by babysolie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Slight sub/dom dynamics, bratyong at full force, mark is barely mentioned, porn with very very little plot, vampire jaehyun, whats up fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysolie/pseuds/babysolie
Summary: As expected, Taeyong was all Jaehyun craved this whole time.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	mascara trails

**Author's Note:**

> warning: i do use the word pussy in place of his ass later on so if thats a problem plsss be warned it does happen!!

It’s the cheeky smile that drives him insane, the way a pink tongue prods out from soft lips— Taeyong’s only ever so innocent before he’s simply just a devil in disguise, and while anyone else would let him play his games, that isn’t what Jaehyun was here for. 

When Taeyong’s planted there at the edge of the couch, straddling it, feet kicked out all too excited— what is Jaehyun supposed to think? But Taeyong has been like this for years, sitting on the merry-go-round but never being the one to push it, always having others do all the work. 

He was a pretty boy with a halo that just barely leaned crooked. The world was at his fingertips. 

“You’re doing that thing with your jaw again,” Taeyong pointed out without much regard, even if they both knew why. “S’gonna pop when you get done looking constipated.” 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, a scoff soft on his lips, tutting as he leaned in close, a hand right against the leather between Taeyong’s legs— pressing into the couch’s fabric. “Were you ever this irritating before?” he asked, voice a little low— straight to the point, tone flat as if he were uninterested at the root of it all. “Never act like this with anyone else.” 

Taeyong held his breath for seconds before he leaned in just as close, that tongue swiping over his bottom lip before lips pursed into a smirk instead. And he shifts, head tilted, lips right at Jaehyun’s ear. 

“Does that make you jealous, that I treat everyone so differently?” 

If Jaehyun had no self restraint, he’d shiver. 

How was Lee Taeyong an angel? He wished he could have a reminder of how exactly that narrative came to be. 

The hand that pressed between his legs had skirted up, fingers pressing right underneath of his chin, getting Taeyong’s eyes back on his own. “Not jealous at all,” and there’s a tired smirk there, followed by the lilt of a darker gaze. “Nobody else gets to see you for what you  _ actually _ are—  _ a little  _ **_brat_ ** _. _ ” 

When Taeyong tensed, Jaehyun knew he had the advantage, mockingly sneering in response. No matter how angelic Taeyong could be, he was still Taeyong— Taeyong with his own motives and agenda, an agenda that involved itching himself underneath Jaehyun's skin and creating a home there. 

And if he wanted one so badly, he would get one, Jaehyun made sure of that. 

_ Only on his own terms though _ , he thought to himself as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to eager lips. Lips that parted almost instantly, patient for that second kiss to connect, and then the third. Taeyong felt himself falling forward, and Jaehyun’s hands had gone to the other’s thighs, holding them there at the upper half, keeping him steady where he had sat on the edge. 

“ _ Jay _ ,” Taeyong whimpered in between kisses, scooting close, arms wrapping around his neck. A grunt in response, and he picked up Taeyong from where he sat, palms flat against the other’s ass to support him. Their heads rested together, and Jaehyun found himself reeling internally at the nickname. 

Ah… he could remember it clearly. 

_ You gotta have another nickname.  _ Taeyong always insisted on it, after all, since Jaehyun had a list of them at this point. But it wasn’t enough to want to be special, Taeyong had to sprinkle that sense of cheekiness as always.  _ What if I called you  _ **_mine_ ** _?  _

Jaehyun couldn’t forget that smug grin Taeyong had to this day, no matter how hard he tried. 

**_You_** _can call me_ ** _Jay._** It was a fast reply, Jaehyun’s gaze tired as he spoke, watching Taeyong immediately deflate at his wooing of Jaehyun not going exactly as planned. 

But even now, Taeyong held onto what he  _ could  _ have, and it was another thing that made Jaehyun want to tear his hair out— though, apparently not enough, seeing as he was carrying the other to the bedroom without much complaints. 

“What a prince,” Taeyong swooned despite himself, leaving Jaehyun to be less merciful when he dropped the other onto the mattress, snickering when Taeyong bounced across sheets and groaned, rolling onto his side. “Nevermind,  _ asshole _ .” 

“Oh? Taeyongie’s got words now?” Jaehyun mocked, lips tugging into a smirk. “Big boy words at that? What happened to the little bbu-bbu angel?” 

Taeyong’s middle finger came up instantly, acrylics still fresh where they had been painted days prior. “Go to hell,” he responded, a faux show of being disgruntled. 

Jaehyun whistled, pretending to be impressed, fingers hooked underneath his own shirt to tug it up and off. “Already am. We both know that.” 

Tossed away, he rolled back his shoulders, gaze falling back to Taeyong— Taeyong, who was getting himself adjusted, knowing what was to come. Anticipation shone over his features, shrugging his own jacket off, left in a tank with some shorts that were all too short on his sleek, pretty legs. 

_ Fuck _ , Taeyong looked…  _ delicious _ , for a lack of better word. He wanted to taste… 

Licking over fangs that began to elongate, Jaehyun was moving to crawl onto the bed. It felt predatory, when he loomed over Taeyong, but Taeyong didn’t show any signs of fear— no signs of being shy, not yet anyhow. It was expected, and Taeyong simply let a hum dance over his lips. 

“Wanna feed, don’t you?” Taeyong said, just above a whisper, as if it were their dirty little secret. But they’d known eachother so long for a reason… Taeyong tilted his head, letting a soft, pale neck show itself. “Been a long time coming anyways, hmm? Go on.” 

Jaehyun wanted to shudder at the sight. He’d come close, over the years they had spent dancing around one another. He remembered the night Taeyong found out, finding him draining the poor life from a foreign kid named Mark— turning him into nothing but another fledgling just so he could have a dinner filling enough to keep him stable for a while. 

_ Give me one reason why I shouldn’t turn you in right now.  _

_ You’re scared. You won’t.  _

_ I won’t? My best friend kills people like you for a living.  _

_ Yeah, and you aren’t him, now are you?  _

It was ballsy, calling Taeyong’s bluff, but… it had been worth it, pretending to be an old high school friend in the meantime. He was able to adapt under human circumstances, the sun was alright— garlic wasn’t around him often, and Taeyong only wore pure silver when he was upset with Jaehyun. 

And now they were here, and it felt so… cathartic. 

He leaned in, a tender lick placed upon the skin, and he hesitated. He couldn’t be greedy— he never wanted Taeyong to be like him, at the end of it all… but fuck, what if his taste was addicting just like he always fantasized it would be? 

“What are you waiting for? Do it, Jay,” Taeyong encouraged, a hand finding the back of Jaehyun’s head, fingertips curling in around the end. He played with the baby hairs at his nape, feeling Jaehyun relax at the touch, eyes rolling. 

What a sensitive man for someone so… flat. 

Jaehyun’s lips parted, and his teeth had scraped softly across wettened skin— it was so soft… and when he found the spot he wanted most, he let his top set of teeth push until they broke skin too easily, piercing in. The blood flooded in immediately, and it was so warm— so fucking warm, enough to stir something in Jaehyun’s gut from where he loomed atop the other. 

Taeyong clutched onto him, unable to contain the whimper from the soft ache in his neck, throbbing as Jaehyun fed from him. His own chest bloomed with something familiar— that sense of yearning that he pushed away, pretended that it wasn’t there in the first place. His gut twisted with need, and he found himself pushing his hips up against the other.

Jaehyun grunted, finally pulling away from the other’s neck, Taeyong’s blood staining his bottom lip— some caught on his chin. He was in a daze, lapping his tongue over the holes that sat there on pale skin, making the ache lessen but also not wanting to miss a drop, 

As expected, Taeyong was all Jaehyun craved this whole time. 

Sweet, delectable, just enough to send him reeling— he wanted to savor it. He wanted to savor Taeyong, and maybe Jaehyun had felt like that about him in general. 

Maybe. 

Pulling away, he had ground his own hips down into the other’s, unable to hide his excitement that was tenting in his sweatpants. Taeyong bit into his own lower lip, gaze shifting to stare up at the other. The hand that was fondling with Jaehyun’s baby hairs had shifted and moved to press a thumb to the blood left behind, swiping it up and feeding it back to the other with the dip of the appendage into the other’s mouth. 

“Messy eater, huh?” Taeyong said, voice tender despite the tease— trailing that thin line of being mesmerized and desperate to see more. 

Jaehyun pulled back after getting what was left, only to invade Taeyong’s space again, their faces inches apart. “Wouldn’t you like to know, pretty boy..” 

Before Taeyong could interrupt, lips were back on his, head tipping back and falling into the pillow below him. He was sinking, and Jaehyun was holding him under, but at this rate drowning had never felt so…  _ peaceful _ . 

Of course, Taeyong’s cock was twitching to life as he squirmed from underneath, hips bucking up to messily grind against Jaehyun’s movements. There wasn’t many layers between them that masqueraded their needs, persistent and only growing more so the longer Jaehyun kissed him like he was the last person left on earth. 

Kissed him like he was the only blood bag he’d ever need… or want, for that matter. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Jay—” Taeyong hissed, breaking the kiss of his own will, acrylics finding Jaehyun’s chest and pushing him back. The nails had danced over the skin, taut and definitely worked out— swallowing the saliva that built up in his mouth as he caught his breath. “Take off my shorts.” 

Jaehyun quirked a brow, even as he was sitting back and up, right in between the other’s legs. “Last time I checked you weren’t in charge.” 

“Oh, so that’s what this is—” Taeyong let a sigh escape, even when it was obviously dramatic. “ _ Please _ take my shorts off? I’ll make it worth your while.” And the wink is given after, big smile growing after. 

If Jaehyun hadn’t gotten done sucking his neck nearly dry, maybe he’d feel more endeared and face some feelings he still has yet to look at, but instead he feels… insane, and scoffed out a small laugh, grin curling on his lips. “Well, I  _ suppose _ since you asked soo _ ooo _ nicely….” 

Fingertips had gone to curl into the fabric, tugging there and managing to get the fabric past his knees. Taeyong complied by lifting them and allowing Jaehyun to slide them just up to the tip of Taeyong’s toes, in which Taeyong had flicked them off with ease. A soft sigh of relief had left, and Jaehyun was met with a good sized erection inside of the other’s boxers. 

“Excited much?” 

“Look at yourself then try to ask me that again,” Taeyong replied, pointing at the very obvious bulge in Jaehyun’s sweats. “It’s not just me.” 

With a disgruntled noise, Jaehyun let fingers dip into the waistband of Taeyong’s boxers. He pulled them back, letting the elastic of the waistband snap back against the hip. It gave him entertainment, watching Taeyong subtly twitch in response. 

He was easier than he let on. 

Without teasing this time, he began to tug them off, Taeyong assisting again so he could flick them off and away. With all of his bare body on show, Jaehyun could take in just how… small he was, and he was exactly that. A small, sleek body— clean everywhere, a belly button piercing dangling, hip dermals to match. 

He was beautiful, and it was only the slightest bit irritating to Jaehyun. But with those holes in his neck, Jaehyun was sure of one thing:  _ Lee Taeyong was  _ **_his_ ** _. _

Taeyong shifted, getting comfortable against the mattress, fading blue hair sprawled out against the white pillow his head was sinking into. Jaehyun let his eyes savor the moment for a minute longer before he was trailing a hand down the other’s body, just stopping short right above where he cock was. 

“Pretty,” Jaehyun hummed, and Taeyong’s cheeks were flushed a pretty pink in no time. No matter how much Taeyong wanted to act like he wasn’t phased, he always preened from praise.. Jaehyun picked up on that a long time ago. 

His hand pulled away, moving over the other to barely pull open the drawer in Taeyong’s nightstand, fishing a bit before he could pull out the little bottle of lube. It was almost out…  _ sheesh _ . Moving back to where he was sat up, he dribbled some onto his fingers, rubbing it into his palm until it was slick and warm. 

Jaehyun met with Taeyong’s eager gaze, and it begged the simple question:  _ Are you good?  _ To which Taeyong had nodded, giving a tiny smile at the acknowledgment. With no words left to spare between them, Jaehyun’s fingers wrapped around Taeyong’s cock. 

Despite its slender appearance, it was weighty, and he pumped it gently without much thought. It pulled a moan from Taeyong, breathy and soft. Jaehyun watched as his eyes closed, hands above his own head to tug at pillows as his legs slid apart some more. 

Fuck…  _ Fuck _ , he was so fucking beautiful… 

“ _ Jay _ ,” Taeyong practically mewled. 

“Yeah? Enjoying yourself, baby?” Jaehyun asked, tone a little smug as his hand shifted upwards, focusing on giving a tight grip to the tip of Taeyong’s cock, meeting with the slight grooves of Taeyong’s hip movements. 

Taeyong played with himself often, and it was obvious— he wouldn’t deny it if confronted with that fact, but to have someone else jerk him off— to have someone else talk down to him, speak to him like Jaehyun did… 

Well, it was rare. 

“ _ Fuck _ , more—” Taeyong hissed, hips fucking up into the hand that tightened around him. It was a selfish chase to his own orgasm, and even if he assumed Jaehyun would be the type to beat around the bush, he let himself continue to be selfish. Jaehyun hadn’t stopped him or pulled away, after all… 

“More what…? Shouldn’t you be using your manners since you’re such a pretty little angel?” A tease, continuing to hold there, watching as Taeyong angled his hips to fuck the underside of his tip _ just  _ right. 

Taeyong grunted between gritted teeth, gut sucked in as he fucked into Jaehyun’s hand. “More,  _ please _ — fuck.. use me, Jay—” He finally managed, and Jaehyun felt… feral, pupils barely blown out alittle at the two words he wanted to hear the most:  _ use me _ . 

Reaching up, he had put two fingers at the tip of Taeyong’s bottom lip, gaze darkening as if he weren’t asking but  _ telling  _ Taeyong to open up. When Taeyong did, Jaehyun had pushed the two fingers inside. He leaned in, clothes pelvis resting against where his own naked one was, hand moving now to jerk Taeyong off on his own accord. 

“Keep sucking, show me how badly you wanna be a good boy,” Jaehyun said, voice low. “Show me how badly you want to be  _ my  _ good boy.” And he leaned in to press a kiss to the bite from earlier, which elicited a muffled whimper from the other, drool pooling out from where fingers had been. 

And Jaehyun was merciless as he pumped Taeyong’s throbbing cock, gripping each time he got to the tip. When precome would bead there, Jaehyun would palm at it and spread it over the sleek length, wanting to tip Taeyong over that ledge with no edging to spare— just wanting him to break even. 

The scrape of Taeyong’s teeth against his fingers was a signal that he was beginning to knock himself out of his own head— beginning to become lost in the groove of it all, beginning to feel faded within the peak of his high. Jaehyun removed the spit slicked fingers in response, letting Taeyong’s gasps and choked off pleas fill up like white noise in the room. 

“ _ Cum, _ cum for me,” Jaehyun urged, pulling back just so he could see Taeyong come undone. His poor little body shuddered and trembled against the sheets, eyes shut tight as an exasperated moan broke free— it was mangled as he fucked out his orgasm, cum shooting up his own abdomen in small stripes. It was mainly caught on Jaehyun’s hand as he gave shallow thrusts through the small hole Jaehyun made for him. 

“Fuck—  _ fuck.. _ ” Taeyong breathed out as his hips slowed, swallowing, trying to catch the breath that he lost within the heat of the moment. Jaehyun pulled away to let him breathe, satisfied with the slight of Taeyong falling apart underneath of him. 

But, well, there was more work to be done, no? 

Jaehyun shuffled in a bit, hand covered in cum reaching up towards the other’s lips. “Clean up your mess,” he said without a hint of mercy in his tone, clearly not asking. Taeyong’s gaze went from the hand up to Jaehyun, trained on him as that soft, pink little tongue had dragged itself across Jaehyun’s digits. He took his time with it, lapping up all of his cum, never once losing Jaehyun's gaze unless it was to blink. 

If he wasn’t losing his fucking mind before, he definitely was now. 

Taeyong waited for the praise when he was done, basically begging for it with doe eyes, even if he was still trying to act like he was above it all. His eyes never lied, and that was another thing Jaehyun had picked up on after so long. 

“Good boy,” Jaehyun supplied, and then moved to place his slick hands on Taeyong’s waist— a ghost touch, since they were wet with spit, lube, and slight traces of cum still… “Turn over for me, ass up.” 

With a stifled, embarrassed noise, Taeyong was listening and doing exactly as told. Jaehyun watched with his hands pulled away, humming softly as his tongue clicked at the sudden sight of Taeyong’s face in a pillow, his back arched nicely. 

He looked like a natural, and maybe Jaehyun was greedy when he let a hand smack over tender skin, enjoying the way it swiftly colored red. Taeyong buried a whine away into the pillow, and Jaehyun had gathered up all of the spit in his mouth, shooting it down the other’s crack right where it melded over an eager hole. 

“Looks whored out already,” Jaehyun muttered, a slick finger teasing around the rim. It was meant to sound mean— degrading the other. “Just how often does the little angel play with himself, huh?” 

“ _ Your _ little angel, not  _ the _ ,” Taeyong corrected, cheek smushed against the pillow instead. 

“Right,” Jaehyun said, rubbing tenderly over the spot he had smacked minutes ago. Inside, hearing that had him completely reeling— wanting to scream. Taeyong truly was a devil in disguise, but maybe he just didn’t know the extent of how sinful he could be. “How could I forget?” 

And the finger teased, shallow as it barely pushed inside. Taeyong’s hole took it with ease, but Jaehyun wanted to play around some, much to Taeyong’s dismay. He used his free hand to pick up the lube once again, drizzling it over the hole as he fucked the finger inside some more, flipping the cap closed and tossing it again. Taeyong shivered, muffling his own whine at how cold it felt being initially pumped inside with the finger, but it was a shock that soon became pleasurable. 

One finger became two, and he was preening at the way Jaehyun pumped fingers inside of him. If he could see it, he could easily imagine how taut Jaehyun’s arm would be, veins barely on show as he used that muscle to make sure every thrust hit the spot  _ just right.  _

“ _ Please _ ,” Taeyong gasped out after minutes of feeling fingers curl and fuck in him, growing accustomed— Jaehyun’s fingers were thicker than his, had more weight… it was barely a stretch from what he was used to. “Please—.. j-just  _ fuck me _ , Jay..” 

Jaehyun’s eyebrow raised, a smirk curling there. He didn’t say anything, removing the fingers from the other to tug down his sweats and loose briefs, pulling his cock out. It was throbbing— fuck, he needed to feel Taeyong, needed to fuck him into the mattress and truly make the other his… 

It was something they had danced around for so long now, it was something  _ way _ overdue. 

“Want my cock that badly?” And he smacked the tip against the hot, wet entrance that waited eagerly for him. 

“Go to hell,” Taeyong hissed between gritted teeth, pushing his own head into the pillow to escape his embarrassment. 

“Already went over this,” and Jaehyun had taken the liberty of pushing his tip inside, holding himself steady as he did, a shaky groan exiting his lips at the feel of the heat enveloping him. He leaned over the other’s back, fangs at Taeyong’s ear, grazing over the curve. “I am, and so are you,  _ my _ sweet little angel.” 

Taeyong’s cock sputtered out whatever cum was left at those words alone, pathetically so, and had shuddered out a low moan.  _ Ugh…  _

He hated that Jaehyun could play the game, hated it even more that he played it well. 

Jaehyun’s cock slid in with ease, inch by inch until he was bottoming out inside of the other with a low groan. Taeyong whined in response, arching his back that much more, Jaehyun sitting back up on his knees and getting comfortable. 

A satisfied sigh left, hands on Taeyong’s hips as he shifted to pull back, spit down his crack again, and then push his cock back in, taking the saliva with it. It punched a moan from Taeyong, Jaehyun watching the acrylics curl into the pillowcase… even the minimal things Taeyong did came off as pretty to Jaehyun. 

_ Christ… _

With a pace coming into fruition, he let his hand run over Taeyong’s sides, one staying with a grip tight enough to keep him still. Taeyong’s legs spread from where he was some more, allowing Jaehyun to drill his thrusts in deeper, causing his groans to be cut off by the feeling of just how  _ tight _ Taeyong was around him despite being stretched. 

“ _ Shit, _ ” Jaehyun cursed softly. “Feels so fucking good.” And his hips snapped forward quicker, growing greedy with each movement, selfishly chasing the release he so badly wanted. 

And he moved the hand that trailed, fingers gripping the other’s soft locks, pulling him to sit up as Jaehyun sat back on his ankles now. His knees spread, fucking up into Taeyong now, free hand holding the bottom of his thigh to keep him spread and steady. 

With his lips so close, he licked over the bite again, over and over to try and get that taste back in his throat. Even if the blood was no longer spilling, Taeyong’s taste still remained, and it had Jaehyun buzzing with a warmth like no other. A growl left, the room drowned with Taeyong’s gasps and sharp whimpers, over and over again like a sadistic melody… and it was so soothing to Jaehyun, could lull him right into a pleasurable daze in no time. 

“J—  _ Jay! _ ” Taeyong yelped, and Jaehyun found his teeth latching back onto an earlobe, hot breath cascading over the sensitive skin— it was warm from Taeyong’s embarrassment, both hands now holding underneath of the other’s thighs, keeping him up just enough from his cock so each thrust would hit at a deep angle. 

“Yeah?” It’s a strained question, tongue tracing the curve. “Who does this pussy belong to?” He asked, in reference to Taeyong’s poor hole, feeling the relentless abuse of Jaehyun’s cock over and over again. “ _ Tell me. _ ”

It was… humiliating, but in the best way. Humiliating enough to elicit a sob, a plea begging for Jaehyun to not be so crude, even if Taeyong had yearned for something so sinister— so fucking dirty. 

“Y—” Taeyong hesitated, cut off by a moan at the way Jaehyun had resorted to pounding inside of him at a slow but hard rate instead of simply having him bounce upon his cock. “ _ You!  _ It’s— it’s  _ yours _ , fuck,  _ Jaehyun— _ ” 

Ah… it was so satisfying, and it was enough to get the other back down against the mattress. He held Taeyong’s ass up just enough to fuck hips down into it, using him as if he were just a tight space to shoot his load in. Taeyong’s body, so small and frail, had bounced against the sheets— gripping at anything, body wracked with sobs. 

Jaehyun’s gut clenched, and he could feel that familiar shakiness in his own thighs, albeit taut from staying in the same position. “Gonna cum— fuck, gonna fill up that pretty pussy of yours.  _ Haah. _ ” 

All it took was a couple more thrusts before he’s stilling, cock pressed in deep as he shot his load. It was so fucking hot, so hot around him that it drove him insane— hotter than the way Taeyong’s blood felt going down his throat, which felt like hell itself… 

But Jaehyun loved the burn,  _ fuck _ , he did… 

And he lets himself settle before he’s pulling out and leaving Taeyong to rest against the sheets— he was twitchy, shaky, sniffling as tears had barely began to form. His poor cock was barely twitchy, not fully hard but still pathetically sputting cum as if he wasn’t done from the first release. 

He looked… weirdly precious. 

Gripping the messy sheet, he wiped himself off, getting off of the bed and walking to the edge, hand pushing back Taeyong’s messy blue locks, a tiny grin on his lips. 

“You look cute,” Jaehyun hummed. 

Taeyong let out a tired scoff, brows furrowed, face strained with a sense of being slightly uncomfortable as cum started to leak out— God… 

“C’mon, let’s get you washed up,” and Jaehyun moved, scooping the other up within the messy sheet. He turned, walking towards the bathroom albeit his own thighs feeling a little like jelly, almost wanting to tap out— but he wasn’t human, after all. He could handle this… 

Taeyong had wrapped arms around his neck, eyes lidded. He had to of been tired from cumming and, of course, slight blood loss…  _ Sheesh… _

“Well… now can I call you mine?” 

Jaehyun laughed, leaning down, pressing a kiss to his nose. 

“Nope, still just  _ Jay _ for you, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe this is what ive decided to come back with. anyways this is my first published nct work... even though i have a bajillion in the vault. i hope it was alright! stay safe and happy, love yall


End file.
